Cliché
by Caniqui
Summary: Cuando Isabella creyó que todo estaba bien, Edward decide terminar todo lo que habían comenzado.
1. Chapter 1

**********Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

* * *

**********Capitulo betado por Nachika Cullen...**

* * *

**************Este fic es Rated M, si lo leen es bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

Hola, nuevo fic... Chic s con esta historia concurse para el **Lemmonsutra**, no gane nada pero me encanto concursar, he leído sus comentarios en la pagina de **FFAddiction** y quiero decir que estoy muy agradecida.

* * *

**Cliché.**

**Capitulo 1.**

Estaba cansada. Era un milagro que su mala suerte no hubiese fallado a esta altura del día, el vagón del metro iba casi vacío, pero aun así iba de pie.

Su largo cabello iba hecho un desastre, su flequillo iba despeinado y unos rebeldes mechones se habían salido de su cola, sus ojeras evidenciaban lo mal que había dormido, su sonrisa era cansada y fingida; cerró sus ojos y un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios. Llevaba su brazo acalambrado y podía llegar a jurar que tenía la manilla marcada en su mano, sus pies ardían gracias a los altísimos tacones negros que llevaba, el metro lentamente fue bajando su velocidad, varios pasajeros bajaron y este quedó aun más vacío. Su cuerpo se reflejó en la puerta opuesta y lentamente abrió los ojos y vio la imagen en aquel vidrio, su vestimenta consistía en una falda negra ajustada hasta la rodilla, blusa blanca y sobre sus hombros caía un trench rojo.

El barrio de Chelsea era unos de los mejores barrios de Londres, algo que era inaccesible para ella, pero no para su jefe, el cual no veía desde hace casi un año. Le había pedido, no, le había obligado a ir hasta su _humilde_ casa para llevarle unos contratos de suma importancia, los cuales solo ella sabía de su existencia.

No había tenido oportunidad de verlo en casi un año y estaba sumamente feliz por eso… pero, hoy era el gran día.

Se giró lentamente y esperó a que las puertas del vagón abrieran. Salió rápidamente y sin dudarlo salió de la estación, el viento azotó su cara, su piel se erizó y entrecerró los ojos. Caminó hasta la esquina y giró hacia su derecha, su boca se abrió ligeramente de lo impresionada que estaba, las caras eran grandes y muy lindas, jamás en su vida había visto algo igual.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente admirando las calles, las personas y los automóviles. _¿Es que esta gente no pasa necesidades? _Se preguntó mentalmente. Dudaba seriamente de la respuesta y su traicionera mente la llevó a aquellos días en los que había comenzado a trabajar con su jefe.

_Había llegado tarde al trabajo, las estaciones de metro estaban colapsadas al igual que los taxis, el clima de Londres no le había favorecido en absoluto y se encontraba mojada de pies a cabeza. Cuando llegó a las instalaciones de aquel enorme edificio corrió hacia el ascensor y apretó el botón del piso treinta y dos con suma impaciencia. ¿Qué haría? No lo sabía, se mordía el labio con impaciencia y rogaba en su interior para que su jefe no la echara de una patada en la calle, de su sueldo dependía su hermana menor y mantener su hogar._

_Cuando al fin las puertas se abrieron entro corriendo, pero su valentía llegó hasta ese punto, ahí en gloria y majestad estaba su jefe, sentado en su silla con expresión molesta y malhumorada. _

—_Veo que se ha dignado a venir, señorita Swan, en algún momento pensé que tendría que ser mi propio secretario —dijo con ironía. _

—_Lo siento, señor Cullen —se disculpó—, pero el metro hoy estaba lleno y no encontré ningún taxi disponible. _

_Con expresión derrotada vio como su jefe se reía a carcajada. — ¿Quiere que le crea? —preguntó—. ¡Por favor! —alzó las manos—. No estamos en la edad de piedra, hoy en día nadie es pobre como para no tener dinero para un automóvil —se carcajeó._

_A la joven se le llenó el cuerpo de vergüenza, pero aun así no dijo nada… dejó que su jefe se fuera a su oficina, la cual podía llegar a jurar que era más grande que su departamento._

Isabella sintió que su cuerpo se tensó en el momento que visualizó aquella casa, que parecía mansión. Desde lejos se veía. Un nudo se formo en su estómago y su corazón se aceleró, su frente se cubrió de un helado sudor y sus vellos se erizaron.

Aceleró el paso y de un momento a otro se vio parada en el lumbral de la puerta. Alzó su mano y dudo en tocar, tomó una bocanada de aire y lentamente dejó su mano en la puerta, la empuñó y tocó dos veces.

Unos pasos acelerados de sintieron desde el otro lado, sentía el latido en sus oídos y en un pestañeo vio a una señora de mediana edad, baja de estatura y de piel morena. Vestía un conjunto negro que consistía en una blusa negra y una falda hasta por debajo de la rodilla de igual color, encima de esta traía un delantal blanco.

—Buenos días, señorita ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —preguntó la mujer.

—Umh, sí… soy Isabella Swan, la secretaria del señor Cullen —se presentó.

—Oh, señorita el señor la está esperando.

La joven asintió sin decir más palabra. —Sígame, está en su despacho.

Al entrar a la casa la señorita Swan quedó impresionada, todo era meticulosamente de época. Nada parecía de este siglo, recorrió lentamente los sillones, sillas, mesas de centros, cuadros colgados y todo parecía venir del siglo pasado.

La señora le instó a sacarse el trench y colgarlo en un armario que estaba detrás de la puerta, al abrirla vio una considerable cantidad de abrigos, todos de hombre.

Siguió a la señora por un pasillo hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas de vidrio, el pasillo estaba decorado con un montón de y junto a ella había una grandísima escultura de la reina Isabel. Impresionada siguió su camino. Jarrones junto a las ventanas, adornos… que por muy pequeños que fueran sabía que significaban mucho. Le daba terror tocar algo y que este se estropeara.

—Señor, la señorita Swan ha llegado —dijo la señora. Sintió un par de murmullos hasta la voz de la empleada cuando venía acercándose. Isabella esperó paciente hasta que se le indicó que entrara.

Despacio avanzó hasta llegar a la puerta y lentamente entró en aquel cuarto, que resultó ser el despacho.

Ahí junto a la ventana estaba de espaldas el señor Edward Cullen, mirando por el gran ventanal, en su mano tenía un vaso con un líquido anaranjado. Vestía una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de tela negro, su mano izquierda estaba dentro de su bolsillo.

—Me complace que haya venido, señorita —se giró lentamente—. Es todo un placer tenerla en mi casa.

Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro, mostrando así sus dientes, sus párpados se entrecerraron ocultando así sus ojos de ella, el hipnótico azul, su cabello cobrizo estaba más crecido que todas las anteriores veces que se habían encontrado, pero el mismo desorden seguía igual. Su barba ligeramente crecida y un tono más oscuro que su cabello.

— ¿No me va a decir nada? —preguntó.

Isabella no quería hablar, temía que al hacerlo su torpeza sería peor que lo acostumbrado. Que su tartamudeo delatara lo nerviosa que se encontraba cada vez que él se le acercaba, que su sonrojo hiciera acto de presencia y la avergonzara aun más.

— ¿Le puedo llamar, Isabella? —preguntó.

Pero nuevamente no pudo contestar, así que solo asintió moviendo su cabeza.

—Vaya, veo que es muda —se rió de su propia broma.

—No, no… no es eso —balbuceó aquellas palabras y miró hacia el suelo.

Edward enarco una ceja. — ¿Entonces?

—No quiero hablar de ello, ¿podemos hacer lo que tenía planeado?

Edward avanzó hasta su escritorio y dejó el vaso. Le indicó a Isabella que se sentara en la silla que estaba a su lado, ella acató la orden y rápidamente se sentó dejando el maletín con los documentos encima de su regazo.

Miró sus uñas como si fueran lo más importante que existiera en ese lugar.

La respiración de Edward comenzó a acelerarse, salió del despacho y caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a su habitación, su respiración era errática, estaba nervioso. Había pasado casi un año desde que había estado con ante alguna presencia femenina, ya que su madre, hermana y empleada no contaban como tales.

La muerte de Katherine lo había dejado en un agujero del cual no podía salir. Soñaba todas las noches con su perfecto rostro, con su perfecto cuerpo, la extrañaba más de lo que alguna vez admitió.

Aquel accidente que marcó su vida, era solo el comienzo de lo que había tenido que pasar, los primeros días no había dormido nada… ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba como el vehículo había perdido la orientación y se había volcado, dejando así a su prometida muerta.

Extrañaba su cabello rojizo, sus ojos verdes y brillantes.

Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta bruscamente dejando su espalda pegada a ella, lentamente resbaló hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, encogió las piernas y las abrazó, tenía la boca abierta y jadeaba en busca de aire. Su corazón saltaba en su pecho y por un momento pensó que moría.

Se preguntaba cada noche que habría sido de su vida si Kate estuviera viva; se imaginaba con un pequeño hijo y felizmente casado.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y su cabeza chocó repetidas veces en la puerta.

Los minutos pasaron y Edward se levantó, cruzó la habitación rápidamente hasta llegar al baño, una vez ahí se desnudo y giró la llave para así dar paso al agua.

Mantuvo la mente en blanco y sintió como el agua helada caía por su cuerpo.

…

Mientras tanto en el despacho Isabella miraba sorprendida la puerta, en este momento el debería estar dándole consejos sobre cómo enviar esos contratos sin que nadie sospechara de su existencia. Pero la había dejado sola, se había ido sin una excusa.

Se levantó del asiento y miró atentamente el lugar, se parecía a la oficina de la presidencia del edificio en el cual trabajaba.

Suspiró. Esto era lo más normal que había visto en aquella casa, lo más moderno. Un enorme escritorio de roble, una silla de cuero, muebles de madera y un enorme sillón blanco en forma de "L". No había fotos, nada que le indicara quien era realmente ese señor que se hacía llamar su jefe.

Miró su teléfono móvil, llevaba más de media hora sola.

Se mordió el labio fuertemente, gesto que hacía cuando estaba dudosa. Sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias que esto conllevaría, caminó hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación así perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Cuando ya había recorrido lo suficiente, pensó que jamás viviría en aquel lugar: era demasiado para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Cada paso que daba hacía un sonido de eco por todo el lugar. Cuando miró a su izquierda se dio cuenta que ese no era el jarrón que tenía el pasillo de vuelta hacia el despacho. Se asustó, comenzó a mirar frenéticamente hacia todos lados y no encontró nada conocido. Caminó hasta llegar al otro extremo y giró a su derecha, una puerta entreabierta le llamó la atención y se asomó ligeramente; su boca se abrió de asombro: un gigantesco piano negro de cola se hallaba en aquel lugar.

Empujó la puerta un poco más, hasta abrirla en su totalidad, con valentía se acercó hasta él. Lucía tan impecable que Isabella podía ver su reflejo en él.

La habitación tenía grandes ventanales, el suelo de madera se encontraba brillante, en una esquina había un sillón de dos cuerpos, al lado de este una pequeña mesita con un jarrón sin flores.

Se acercó lentamente.

Pasó su mano delicadamente por encima de la tapa, la cual cubría las teclas. Miró hacia atrás y acercó el banquillo, se sentó y con un suspiro, levantó la tapa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había tocado una melodía.

Cerró los ojos y lentamente, sus dedos se posaron sobre las teclas, su dedo índice presionó una y al sentir el suave sonido que se producía, en la cara de la joven una pequeña sonrisa apareció. Sus dedos se movieron al ritmo de una suave canción que se componía en su cabeza.

—Hace años que no escuchaba que alguien tocara el piano tan bien como lo haces tú —señaló Edward.

Isabella asustada se levantó del banquillo, agachando la cabeza. Tomó su cabello con una mano y lo tironeó un poco.

—Lo siento, no quería ser una entrometida.

Edward asintió. —Era de mi abuela, ella fue la última en tocarlo.

La joven levantó la vista y se encontró con el profundo esmeralda de sus ojos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Se percató que se había duchado ya que su cabello estaba húmedo y su ropa era distinta. La camiseta blanca había sido reemplazada por una camisa azul marino, con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, sus mangas estaban dobladas hasta la altura del codo, su pantalón de tela negro. Sus brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho le hacían ver más casual que de costumbre.

—Será mejor que veamos esos documentos —dijo la señorita Swan pasando por su lado; al llegar a la puerta, se giró rápidamente indicando con su mano que le siguiera.

…

—Como verá, señorita, tiene que ser muy discreta… ya que es de vital importancia que esto no se salga de control —Edward se acomodó en su silla y apoyó su brazo en el escritorio.

—Sí, sí, señor.

—Bueno, tengo que informarle un detalle más —se quedó en silencio. En días anteriores ni siquiera había pensado en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, incluso hasta hace un momento no lo sabía, pero al observar a su secretaria se decidió—: En un mes regreso a la oficina.

Con la mirada fija y los ojos dilatados se quedó Isabella, jamás había pensado que le daría una cosa así. Cada vez que tenían que hablar por motivos de trabajos, ella le preguntaba cuándo volvería a su oficina, pero él, testarudo y orgulloso, le decía que nunca.

— ¿Esto es enserio?

— ¿Ve que sonrío? —inquirió con cierta ironía.

La joven agachó la cabeza y negó despacio. Edward se levantó de la silla y le entregó un papel.

—Esto es por su discreción. Ha hecho más de lo que merezco.

Isabella, al observar el cheque doblado, le contestó: —No se preocupe señor Cullen, es mi deber.

—Puede decirme Edward cuando estemos solos —su sonrisa ladina apareció nuevamente dejando estupefacta a Isabella.

—No, no me siento cómoda con ello.

Se comenzó a pasear por todo el despacho hasta quedar tras su cuerpo.

—Entonces sería una lástima, me gusta demasiado mi nombre y usted no lo pronunciará —le susurró en su oído e hizo que la joven se sobresaltara.

—Sigo prefiriendo lo de señor.

—Creo que eres la mujer más testaruda que he conocido.

La señorita Swan se levantó rápidamente provocando que su celular se cayera al suelo. Inmediatamente se agachó, pero una blanquecina mano se le adelantó. Al entregarle el celular rozaron sus dedos y su estómago se contrajo. Más de alguna vez había soñado despierta, pensando que él la tocaba suavemente y le susurraba palabras al oído.

Edward se acercó lentamente hasta Isabella y bajó su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de ella, sus labios estaban tan cerca que ambos sentían el aliento del otro. Sus labios se juntaron y entrelazaron, el sabor de ambos se mesclaba, las manos de Edward subieron y tocó su cabello, desprendió su horquilla y sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, su otra mano se fue hasta su cintura aprisionándola así contra su cuerpo.

Isabella estaba quieta, su cuerpo tenso. De todos los sueños que tenía con su jefe jamás pensó que se harían realidad. Cerró los ojos y lentamente se entregó a aquel beso que sería el comienzo de todo.

Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba. —Tranquila —le susurró Edward.

La joven asintió y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como los vellos de su mandíbula y cuello se erizaban al contacto de los labios de Edward.

Continuó besando su cuello hasta llegar al escote de su blusa, Edward soltó la mano de su cabello y la llevó directamente hasta su blusa, desabrochó uno a uno los botones y su boca comenzó a bajar conforme la prenda iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo.

Un gruñido salió del pecho de Edward al ver la ropa interior de su secretaria, la lujuria invadió su cuerpo, llevó ambas manos a la espalda de Isabella y desabrochó la prenda, la lanzó a algún lugar tras él. Sus manos siguieron bajando hasta llegar al botón y cierre de la falda, los desabrochó rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba fuera de su cuerpo.

Isabella llevó sus manos hasta los primeros botones de la camisa de Edward y los desabrochó rápidamente. Pasó las manos por su amplio torso casi libre de algún vello. Bajó por sus abdominales hasta llegar a la pretina de cinturón, bajó lentamente el cierre y jugó un poco con el botón para luego desabrocharlo completamente.

Una vez completamente desnudos, Edward giró a Isabella dejándola afirmada contra el escritorio, tocó sus senos lentamente, acercó su cara hasta la parte trasera del cuello y sopló, sus labios recorrieron su columna hasta llegar al trasero, sus manos acariciaban sus piernas, subió y al llegar hasta su vagina tocó suavemente su centro, sintió lo húmeda que estaba y al sentir el suave ronroneo de Bella, se encendió mas.

Sin aguantar más, Edward tomó a su secretaria por la cadera y al chocar su miembro con el centro de Isabella, gimió.

Isabella dejó su pecho afirmado contra el escritorio y separó bien las piernas, sintió como Edward posicionaba su miembro en su entrada se relajo, cuando iba entrando sintió un pequeño dolor, parecido a la tirantez… su único y antiguo novio había sido el único con el que había tenido sexo, pero de eso habían ocurrido más de cuatro años.

Después de unos segundos, Edward comenzó a moverse, lento y suave disfrutando de la estrechez y calidez que profesaba. Un gruñido salió de su pecho cuando Isabella se acomodó levantando más las caderas, estirando sus brazos hacia atrás tomándolo a él por la cintura y afirmando su cuerpo.

Incrementó el ritmo, logrando así que el primer orgasmo de Bella descendiera. Siguió bombeando, cada vez más rápido… cuando sintió la conocida tirantez en sus testículos supo que se acercaba su anhelada liberación.

Sacó su miembro y bombeó rápidamente con su mano logrando así que su semen cayera en parte de las piernas de Bella y la otra en el suelo.

Se dejó caer sobre el frágil cuerpo de Isabella y dio un húmedo beso sobre su hombro.

…

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando Isabella llegó a su departamento. Entró sin hacer ruido, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con su hermana menor sentada en el viejo sillón, esperándola.

—Creí que te había pasado algo, pero cuando me contestó tu jefe entendí que debería irme a dormir —dijo Irina despacio, evaluando a su hermana con la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Bella—. Ya es tarde, deberías estar dormida.

—Sabes que esto que estás haciendo terminará mal. Solo será por un tiempo, ellos no se fijan en personas como nosotros, todo el mundo los juzgará… ya sabes el antiguo cliché, «mi secretaria es mi amante».

—No sabes de qué estás hablando, esto no será así —replicó.

Irina rió. — ¿Te creíste todo el cuento? ¿Qué te prometió? O te va a pagar—preguntó agitando sus manos.

Bella, furiosa, se acercó a Irina y le propinó una bofetada. —No vengas a hablar de algo que no sabes, él no es así.

—No vengas a llorar donde mi cuando él ya no te quiera.

Irina se levantó y se fue hacia su habitación. En cambio, Isabella se quedó ahí de pie, después de todo lo que había ocurrido se habían quedado abrazados en el sillón del despacho sin decir palabra, el sueño había acabado con ella y se quedó profundamente dormida en su pecho hasta que él la despertó para decirle que su hermana la llamaba. Se habían vestido en silencio y él le había traído a casa.

El resto era historia, la mañana siguiente se levantó relajada, se duchó y vistió para ir a la oficina, el trabajo estuvo pesado al igual que en los siguientes días, no había sabido nada de Edward, pero por lo que había escuchado estaba de viaje visitando a su madre.

La tarde pasó de manera lenta. Venía saliendo del gran edificio cuando un vehículo conocido se estacionó frente a ella, llevaba la ventanilla abajo y su mirada se posó en ella.

—Súbete —fue la breve orden.

Isabella corrió hasta llegar al lado del copiloto y se subió rápidamente.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó ansiosa.

—Por el momento a tu casa.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? ¿Está tu madre bien?

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido. Arrancó el vehículo rápidamente y se perdieron por las calles de Londres.

Durante el trayecto hacia el departamento de Isabella ninguno dijo una palabra, ella miraba ansiosamente el paisaje por la ventanilla; al doblar en la esquina que daba en su calle, su corazón se aceleró al igual que su respiración.

—Llegamos —dijo para romper el silencio.

Edward asintió y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta y bajó del vehículo. Bella lo imitó.

— ¡Vamos, subamos rápido! —exclamó.

Edward se rió a carcajadas y subió a igual velocidad que ella. Al llegar a la habitación ambos saciaron a la lujuria que reinaba en sus cuerpos.

…

Dos semanas después.

…

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo acostumbrado, el nublado Londres seguía igual y la oficina estaba aun más aburrida. El día de hoy se había arreglado más de lo acostumbrado, Edward llegaría a la oficina y todo en su vida sería perfecto.

Pasado las nueves, Isabella sintió el ascensor subir por lo que aprovechó para mirarse en el espejo y arreglarse un poco; las puertas se abrieron y su perfecto jefe salió.

Un traje de Armani azul marino y su cabello cobrizo desordenado, con su maletín en la mano avanzó hasta su oficina.

—Señorita Swan —saludó.

—Buenos días, señor, bienvenido.

—Swan, tráigame un café.

—Enseguida

Edward entró al despacho y cerró la puerta fuertemente.

La joven, casi corriendo, hizo el café y se lo llevó rápidamente; al dejarlo encima de la mesa le tembló la mano.

—Señorita, quédese un momento.

La joven se sentó en la silla al frente de Edward y ambos permanecieron en silencio, los minutos pasaron y ninguno hablaba.

El señor Cullen se acomodó en el asiento y pasó una mano por su cabello antes de tomar el lápiz y jugar con él pasándolo de una mano a otra.

—Dígame.

—Lamento hacer esto, pero… estás despedida. Recoge tus cosas ahora, te quiero en media hora afuera de esta oficina.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó.

—Lo que oíste, Isabella.

—No, no puede ser.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y algunas descendieron por su mejilla. Se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo. Tomó su bolso, recogió sus cosas, las guardo rápidamente y salió hacia el ascensor. Las demás personas la miraban y murmuraban a sus espaldas.

Caminó toda la tarde hasta llegar a al _Tower Bridge__**, **_vio el río mientras atardecía, como los reflejos del crepúsculo teñían las aguas del _Támesis._ Se sacó los zapatos de tacón altísimos y los dejó en el suelo.

Las palabras que le había dicho su hermana la habían atormentado toda la tarde.

Se sentó en el suelo. Las pequeñas gotas cayeron en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y envolvió sus piernas con sus brazos.

Irina se lo había dicho y ella, cegada por el momento, sucumbió ante el deseo y cayó en los brazos de la persona equivocada.

* * *

**Bueno, tratare de actualizar rápidamente.**

**Espero podamos leernos pronto.**

**fics-de-caniqui . blogspot . com**

**Saludos. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**********Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

* * *

******************Capitulo betado por Nachika Cullen...**

* * *

******Advertencia: Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentada, solo que en algún momento de la noche me levanté y caminé descalza por todo el puente. De lado a lado. Y resultaba ser un ser terriblemente patético.

Cuando el amanecer dio paso al nuevo día, llegué hasta el lugar en el que me había sentado ayer y tomé mis zapatos y el bolso. Mi largo cabello estaba mojado, al igual que mi ropa y podía llegar a jurar que con el rímel y maquillaje corrido parecía un payaso.

No sé como llegué a casa, solo me encontré buscando la llave para abrir la puerta. Traté de hacerlo despacio para no despertar a Irina, pero fallé gravemente. Ella estaba acostada en el sillón y cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta levantó la cabeza rápidamente; no me dediqué a mirarla, así que pasé directo al baño y me duché rápidamente. Mi cuerpo estaba helado y mis dedos estaban casi morados.

¿Por qué no escuché a Irina? Ella siempre tuvo la razón, no fui nada más que unas cuantas folladas. Un suspiro ahogado salió de mis labios.

Me vestí con un abrigado pijama y salí hacia la cocina, preparé un café cargado. Me senté en el sillón junto a Irina y tomé varios sorbos, quemándome la lengua.

— ¿No vas a ir a trabajar? —preguntó mirándome.

Miré la taza con el líquido hirviendo. Negué.

—Me despidieron —dije. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero me aguanté las ganas de llorar.

Un jadeo provino segundos después del pequeño cuerpo de Irina. La miré y tenía su mano en su cabello rubio y la otra tapando su boca.

—Tranquila. Conseguiré un nuevo trabajo —susurré.

—Bella, no se trata de eso, ¿entiendes? Te acostaste con él y aun así te despide. ¡Es increíble! —dijo negando con la cabeza y me miró molesta.

—Sé que es mi culpa. Tú me lo advertiste y yo, sin embargo, no te escuché —la miré y la culpa me embargó.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Estaré bien —contesté.

—Te duele, Bella, se te nota mucho. Te enamoraste y él no lo vio, no hizo nada para tenerte a su lado —dijo acariciando mi brazo.

—Él no quería un gesto romántico —dije parándome del sillón y dejando la taza en la mesa—. Todavía está enamorado de su prometida muerta.

—Te despidió —repitió como si no lo creyera.

—Lo hizo —afirmé.

El resto del día lo pasé de forma autónoma. Como si todo lo que ocurrió no me hubiese afectado, siendo muy distinta la realidad, no quería decirme a mi misma que me había enamorado. No quería admitir nada, pues no valía la pena.

Siempre supe que no tenía oportunidad, lo supe en el momento en que se durmió aquella noche y susurró el nombre de su difunta prometida: Kate.

Era increíble que estuviera sintiendo esto cuando ni siquiera lo conocí bien. Todo él era un misterio para mí.

La noche llegó y así vinieron las enormes ganas de llorar, sentía que mi corazón estaba destrozado y sin ninguna ganas de vivir. ¿Quién podría hacerlo después de que le rompen en corazón? Nadie. Él había sido cruel conmigo y yo nunca lo vi, jamás me respondía las preguntas que le hacía, jamás me dio una explicación de algo. Yo malinterprete las cosas, me ilusioné y todo terminó como empezó.

Y así los días pasaron y yo no salía de casa, Irina llegaba y trataba de distraerme, de sacarme una sonrisa contándome las cosas que hacía en el instituto. Pero nada lograba sacar el dolor de mi pecho.

Sentía como si tuviera un enorme agujero en él, cada vez que lloraba me desarmaba un poco más.

…

El día domingo me acosté temprano, pero no pude dormir en toda la noche, analicé cada una de mis posibilidades. Había trabajado en el gran imperio de Cullen, ¿Qué tan difícil sería encontrar trabajo? Ya había soportado al troglodita de mi jefe, no creo que hubiese otro peor que él.

No había podido dormir gran parte de la noche y a eso de las cinco de la mañana por fin pude pegar un ojo. La bendita alarma había sonado una hora y media después, a regañadientes me había levantado, casi chocando con los escasos muebles de mi departamento. Me fui al baño y me duché con agua helada, violentos estremecimientos invadieron mi cuerpo inmediatamente. El baño fue rápido, una vez lista me vestí.

Tomé un conjunto de los que usaba en la oficina: un traje de dos piezas gris, una falda tubo que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla, la chaqueta era manga tres cuartos y tenía dos botones adelante, una blusa cuello Mao blanca de manga corta.

Me hice una coleta alta y me maquillé suavemente. Busqué en mi closet un par de tacones, la verdad solo tenía tres pares, unos negros, unos grises y recientemente me había comprado unos negros con una pequeña hebilla. Escogí los negros que eran de charol y brillaban demasiados.

Salí de mi habitación y me fui a la cocina, puse la tetera a calentar y tomé una taza de la alacena. Mientras el agua hervía fui a la habitación de mi hermana y golpeé la puerta.

—Irina, es hora de levantarse —dije asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Irina se revolvió en la cama y abrió lentamente los ojos.

— ¿Ya? —preguntó con la voz ronca.

—Ya —dije devolviéndome a la antigua habitación.

De la tetera salía el vapor del agua ya hervida, apagué el fuego y llené nuestras tazas de agua.

Me senté y comencé a comer unas tostadas. Irina llegó un momento después y se sentó junto a mí.

—Hoy voy a salir en busca de trabajo —dije masticando el último pedazo de la tostada.

—Bella, sabes que yo también puedo trabajar.

Negué con la cabeza—. No, tu solo estudia… ese es tu deber.

Irina iba a replicar, pero algo la detuvo y se quedó en silencio.

Media hora más tarde ambas nos encontrábamos saliendo de nuestro pequeño departamento y caminando hacia la estación del metro.

Recorrería todas las oficinas que conocía, dejaría mi currículo y vería si la suerte estaba de mi lado.

Al llegar a la zona centro de Londres, me fui a la segunda empresa más grande después de Cullen Co. Al llegar, pedí hablar con la encargada de recibir personal nuevo, pero ella me dijo que no había ningún puesto disponible para nadie, mi sonrisa decayó, pero me infundí ánimos: aun me quedaba mucho por recorrer y mi día aun no se había terminado. La amable señora dejó mis datos anotados por si salía algún puesto que me podía servir.

Para el medio día estaba agotada, mis pies dolían; había recorrido varias empresas y en casi todas me habían dicho que no aceptaban a mas personal o simplemente me decían que no me contratarían e incluso me llegaron a decir que tenía muy poca experiencia, ¿esto era en serio? Había trabajado durante tres años con el _señor_ Cullen, había soportado toda su mierda desde el principio hasta que fue el accidente de su ex prometida. No lo había visto por un buen tiempo, pero aun así no dejaba de llamar para preguntar sobre informes y que hacía su hermana en su puesto —si había llamado a los inversionistas, si Alice trataba bien a los demás trabajadores, si Alice leía los contratos antes de firmas…— y un sinfín de cosas más. Al principio me molestaban sus llamados, pero con el tiempo me había sabido acostumbrar.

Me dirigí a un Starbucks y compré un expreso. Me senté en un lugar apartado y lo bebí con calma, después me iría a casa e intentaría ordenarla un poco; desde que Edward me había despedido ni siquiera me había preocupado en ordenar mis cosas, todo lo había hecho Irina. Cuando me di cuenta de las cosas que había hecho, me dejé de morir por causa de un hombre —que nunca se comportó como tal—; había dejado que mi hermana pequeña viera por mi e hiciera las cosas que me correspondían a mí.

Mi corazón latió desbocadamente, me paré y caminé hasta el supermercado más cercano que pude encontrar; me fui hacia el área de pastelería y escogí un apetitoso pastel, era de manjar —cosa que le encantaba a Irina—, no me fijé en el precio, ella no se merecía restricciones. Caminé hacia la caja e hice la fila como cualquier mortal de ese lugar.

Al llegar a casa todo estaba en silencio, miré la hora e iban a ser las cuatro de la tarde. Irina no llegaba hasta eso de las seis. Dejé el pastel sobre la encimera y me encaminé a mi habitación.

Me cambié de ropa. Me puse unos vaqueros de color azul rey bien ajustados al cuerpo, una blusa gris y mis convers negras. Había extrañado vestirme de esta manera, estos últimos días solo mi pijama había sido mi más fiel amigo y cuando trabajaba llegaba tan tarde que solo me desvestía y me tiraba a la cama.

En mis veintitrés años jamás me había sentido de esa manera, ni siquiera con mi ex novio, Jacob Black, con el cual había tenido una relación de ocho meses; lo quería mucho, pero no me había llegado a enamorar de él. Edward era tan distinto, él, a pesar de todo, estaba dolido y seguramente sentía que le fallaba de alguna manera a Kate. Ellos seguramente habían planeado su vida juntos por el resto de la eternidad, y yo solo había sido una especie de desahogo para él. Tener a una mujer que hiciera todo lo que él quisiera en el ámbito sexual era como estar en la gloria para un hombre. Una mujer que estaba dispuesta a complacerlo a como diera de lugar. Y eso había sido yo, me había entregado a ojos cerrados, pero no cuidé mi corazón y Edward Cullen lo rompió en el camino.

—No trates de justificarlo, Bella. Él te dejó no te puedes culpar de nada —me regañó Irina, que estaba entrando por la puerta y dejaba su mochila en el sillón.

—No lo estaba haciendo —dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero de todos modos estabas pensando en él, te conozco más de lo que piensas —se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla—. ¿Cómo te ha ido? —preguntó.

—Mmm, más o menos. Nadie quiere recibir personal y en algunas partes me dijeron que me iban a llamar.

Ella se sentó en el sillón y subió los pies en la mesita de centro. La imité.

—Eso es genial… al menos hay esperanza.

Asentí. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, Irina cerró los ojos y la miré detenidamente. Hacía un poco más de un año que nuestros padres habían muerto en un incendio. Irina se había quedado bajo mi cargo y era tan parecida a mamá: su cabello rubio y ojos azules, su nariz respingona y sus finos labios.

—Me recuerdas demasiado a mamá —susurré.

—Y tú a papá —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Creo que me enamoré —susurró después de un tiempo, sus mejillas se tornaron rosáceas y arrugó su nariz.

Mis ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta y se enfocaron en el rostro de mi hermanita.

— ¿De quién? —pregunté.

—Un chico mayor.

—Vaya —dije. Al parecer las dos teníamos algo especial con los chicos mayores, hice una mueca.

— ¿No me regañarás? —preguntó tímida.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

— ¿Porque hace tres meses cumplí dieciséis y él ya es _"mayor"_? —preguntó rodando los ojos.

Me acomodé en el sillón y la miré fijamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres con mayor? ¿Qué tanto lo es?

—Son dos años.

Bueno eso no era tanto, no al menos los que me diferenciaban a mí con Edward, siete años se notaban desde lejos. Yo no aparentaba mi edad, me vestía como niña e incluso me comportaba como una en algunas ocasiones.

—Cuéntame de él —pedí.

Irina sonrió—. Es alto e increíblemente guapo —soltó una risita nerviosa—, su cabello es castaño, es muy divertido y atento. Además Garrett es un perfecto caballero —terminó de decir con un suspiro.

—Solo espero que sea un caballero hasta el final de sus días —susurré.

— ¡Ay, Bella! No digas esas cosas… ¡me harás sonrojar! —gritó tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

—Solo digo la verdad. Tú tienes que confiar en mí, no me veas como la mamá gruñona que no deja a sus hijos ser; soy tu hermana y también fui joven y bastante estúpida para creer todo lo que me decían.

—Yo no soy estúpida —dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—No estoy diciendo que lo seas, solo que los hombres buscan cualquier escusa para tener sexo e inventan la frase _"tranquila no pasará nada"_ y eso es una absoluta mentira.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces… cuando llegue el momento, ¿me lo dirás?

—Lo haré —respondió Irina con una sonrisa.

—Bien, ahora vamos a comer pastel —dije levantándome del sillón y tomando la mano de mí hermana. Vi que sus intenciones eran preguntar algo—. El pastel es de manjar —respondí a una pregunta no formulada.

Irina caminó rápidamente a la cocina y se apoderó del pastel.

Los siguientes días pasaron muy rápido, no me había llamado para ningún trabajo y dudaba seriamente que lo hicieran. Así que había recorrido algunas tiendas y nadie me quería contratar por falta de experiencia. Entonces pobre en el supermercado y me dieron el trabajo, mi horario era de dos de la tarde hasta las seis y la paga era un poco baja, pero en estos momentos me servía de todo. El dinero que había juntado cuando trabajaba en la empresa de Cullen lo tenía reservado para pagar la hipoteca del departamento, el dinero que ganaba siendo cajera lo distribuía en pagar las cuentas, comprar para comer y el transporte.

Dudaba seriamente que nos alcanzara hasta fin de mes, pero tendríamos que hacer un esfuerzo, el dinero extra que me había dado Edward por los informes lo tenía guardado para más adelante. Con ese dinero pagaría las matrículas del instituto de Irina. No quería que fuera igual que yo, una simple secretaria que había terminado trabajando de cajera.

Estaba por acostarme cuando el sonido de mi celular me alertó. Lo busqué entre las frazadas y mi corazón saltó cuando vi quien era. Miré la hora en la mesita de noche, iban a hacer las diez de la noche. Presioné el botón verde y acerqué el aparato a mi oído.

— ¿Sí?

—_Isabella… soy Edward_.

Su voz se escuchaba tan bien… Puse un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y mordí mi labio un momento.

—Oh, Señor Cullen —dije aparentado sonar relajada y sorprendida—. ¿A qué debo su llamada? —pregunté.

—_Llamaba para preguntar si se acordaba del nombre de la carpeta que contiene los archivos de Italia. Mi incompetente secretaria de ahora no sabe hacer nada y me tiene absolutamente tenso_ —dijo rápidamente.

—La carpeta está en los documentos y dice: _"Proyecto en Italia 1"_

—_Muchas gracias… Espero que estés bien, Isabella. Adiós_ —dijo cortando la llamada.

Llevé el celular a mi pecho y sonreí, hace casi un mes que no escuchaba su voz y eso me puso muy contenta. Me acosté en la cama, apagué la luz de la mesita de noche y cerré los ojos.

Al día siguiente aún andaba caminando sobre nubes. Me había vestido con unos vaqueros blancos, una blusa azul rey y mis ahora inseparables convers; en el trabajo de cajera podía vestir cualquier ropa ya que encima de esta iba un _"delantal"_ con el logo del supermercado. Dejé mi cabello suelto y salíde _casa_ al trabajo.

Hoy había estado medio flojo el día, no habían hecho grandes compras y estábamos a mitad de semana; la mayoría de la gente dejaba las compras para el fin de semana.

Me encontraba comprobando unos códigos cuando sentí que alguien llegaba para ser atendido, levanté mi vista y quedé pegada a ese hipnótico azul.

— ¿Isabella? —preguntó dudoso, como si no creyera que fuera yo.

—Ummh… Hola, Señor Cullen —saludé.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Trabajo.

Puso un pack de botellas de cerveza sobre la barra. Las pasé por el escáner, apuntando al código de barras.

—Pero tú eres secretaria —dijo sin poder creerse que yo estaba aquí.

—Pues verá yo _era_ secretaria, me despidieron de mi antiguo trabajo. No vivo de aire y mi hermana tampoco.

Edward me miraba sin poder creer lo que yo le había dicho.

—Son siete dólares —dije echando las cervezas a una bolsa.

Pagó receloso y sin decir palabra se marchó. Miré la hora, mi turno estaba por terminar. Atendí a unas cuantas personas más y me levanté de mi puesto. Busqué mi bolso y el abrigo negro que traía, el cual me puse sin abrochar los botones. Crucé el bolso a través de mi cuerpo y salí del supermercado. Afuera corría un ligero viento y eso me encantó.

Al doblar en la esquina me topé con Edward, que estaba apoyado en su automóvil, de brazos cruzados y con una mirada matadora. Mi cuerpo sensible reaccionó ante su profunda mirada y se estremeció.

—_Isabella_ —susurró mientras se acercaba a mí.

* * *

**Hola, espero que estén bien, he traído el capitulo lo mas rápido posible que he podido... Así que espero que les gustara el capitulo, nos leemos en un par de días.**

**Chicas/os dejen su correo para poder responder sus rr.**

**fics-de-caniqui . blogspot . com**

**Saludos. :)**

**¡Gracias por sus Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**************Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

* * *

**CAPITULO SIN BETEAR**

* * *

**********Advertencia: Esta historia de de rated M , escenas de sexo y vocabulario explicito .**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Siempre me gusto su forma de caminar, me hipnotizaba y me hacía pensar cosas indebidas. Pero en este momento lo único que no pensaba era en hacer cosas indebidas con Edward Cullen, él se estaba acercando a mí, en su rostro no había ningún rastro de amabilidad o la sonrisa que le das a un viejo amigo después de no haberlo visto en mucho tiempo. Su mandíbula estaba apretada fuertemente y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, su cabello estaba desordenado y se movía al ritmo de su andar, además el viento no ayudaba mucho.

Trate de tranquilizarme pero fue en vano, cruce mi abrigo por sobre mi cuerpo tratando de esconderme pero sabía que fallaría. Él ya me había visto y por la mirada fría y totalmente calculable que me dio supe que no iba a hacer amable.

Tenía miedo.

Sentir mi nombre susurrado por sus hermosos labios fue como ingerir de la droga más pura. Con tan solo cerrar los ojos me imaginaba mi cuento de hadas perfecto.

Cuando llego hasta a mi me tomo fuertemente del antebrazo, lo mire asustada, era primera vez que el ejercía este tipo de fuerza conmigo. Se giro y me obligo a caminar junto a él sin soltar mi brazo.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta del copiloto y me hizo sentarme, cerró la puerta bruscamente y giro por en frente del auto para poder subir en su lado.

Estaba asustada.

Encendió el motor mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un número.

– _¿Hablo con la hermana de Isabella?_ –pregunto, me envaré al escuchar su conversación. –_Soy Edward Cullen, llamaba para informar que Isabella se quedara conmigo esta noche. _

Y sin decir más corto la llamada.

–No me iré contigo a ningún lado. –susurre.

–No discutas conmigo Swan, harás lo que yo te diga. –dijo acercándose a mi lado, el automóvil se desvió de su camino cuando Edward dejo un beso en mi cuello.

–Conduce bien que nos mataras. –susurre.

Edward me miro con una sonrisa y en ese minuto supe que no le importaría tener un accidente, su sonrisa me confirmaba que este hombre no le temía a la muerte.

**POV Edward**

Llevaba esperando lo que parecían siglos, mi nueva secretaria era una incompetente de mierda, no hacía nada bien y sinceramente mi paciencia se estaba agotando. Lleve una mano a mi sien y masajee tratando de aliviar un poco mi cabeza –la cual me ha estado doliendo toda la mañana–, esperaría dos minutos mas y si mi secretaria no aparecía con los documentos juro que haría estallar la tercera guerra mundial.

Deje mi cabeza descansar contra el respaldo de mi sillón de cuero, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por más que trataba de mantenerlos abiertos estos se cerraban por si solos.

Conocí a Katerine cuando tenía 21 años, estaba cursando la universidad cuando en la biblioteca me la encontré, ella traía un montón de libros sobre sus brazos y de alguna manera se enredo con sus pies y cayó al suelo en un estrepitoso ruido, recuerdo que levante la vista y al verla en el suelo me levante de mi asiento y la ayude a levantarse.

Sus tímidos ojos grises me daban ganas de protegerla, su sonrisa tímida y su sonrojo me informaron de lo avergonzada que se encontraba y su ruidosa y alterada respiración me hizo quererla a mi lado y protegerla.

Después de ayudarla la invite a que se quedara conmigo a estudiar, cosa que yo hice en absoluto, estaba tan embalsamado observándola que ella se encogía cada vez más en su asiento, movía los dedos nerviosamente y acomodaba su hermosa melena rubia en cuestión de segundos, su nariz respingona se movía con gracia y sus apetecibles labios estaban rosaditos gracias el brillo que llevaba.

–Me tengo que ir. –había susurrado con esa vocecilla encantadora.

Como el caballero que era, la ayude a cargar sus libros y acompañarla a su departamento, allí me invito a tomar una taza de café, estuvimos todo el tiempo en silencio y al irme ella me deseo un buen viaje.

Por noches enteras no dejaba de pensar en aquella niña tan inocente que se había cruzado en mi camino, mas de alguna vez me encontré en la biblioteca observando la entrada, esperando que ella viniera a mí… pero ese día nunca llego. Las vacaciones de navidad llegaron y con ello todos los estudiantes volvían a sus casas para pasar las fiestas con los familiares, yo no me quede atrás y fui a casa.

La tarde del 23 de diciembre salí con mi hermana a un nuevo _pub_ y entre mesas y sillas se encontraba ella sola esperando que sus amigos terminaran de bailar.

Una agradable y sincera conversación surgió entre nosotros dos, esa noche no bebí una gota de alcohol, quería recordar todo de ella.

Meses después comenzamos a salir, ella se sonrojaba cada vez que le decía algo, cada vez que la piropeaba ella escondía su bella carita.

El tiempo paso y un día me encontré proponiéndole matrimonio. Ella era perfecta, sincera, atenta, hermosa, caritativa y de alguna forma inexplicable me traía loco.

Nuestro compromiso no duro todo lo que me hubiese gustado, habíamos ido a cenar a fuera como aniversario de nuestro noviazgo, cuando veníamos de vuelta una fuerte luz impacto contra nuestro automóvil, perdí el conocimiento inmediatamente y tras los graves golpes que había sufrido permanecí una semana en un coma inducido, al despertar no vi a Kate durante todo el día, eso me tenia preocupado y cuando llego mi madre le pregunte, me asuste inmediatamente cuando sus ojos se ensombrecieron inmediatamente y un sollozo salió de sus labios.

Ese día mi vida se trabo, deje de existir y dio paso a esta nueva persona que soy ahora.

No había estado con mujer alguna desde que salí del hospital, me daba miedo tener contacto con alguien más aparte de mi familia, por eso deje la oficina y me encerré en mi casa, aquella que compartiría con Kate, siempre me la imagine llena de niños y ella muy feliz… pero, el destino tenía otra cosa preparada para mí y al parecer no me costaría encontrarlo.

Mi antigua secretaria, Isabella Swan, era muy eficiente en su trabajo… pero el haberla follado en más de una ocasión me hizo sentir distinto y muy asustado, ella jamás me pidió nada pero al ver sus tímidos ojos me hacían recordar a Kate.

Aquella noche soñé con ella, al igual como había soñado con Kate desde que la conocí, Isabella estaba sentada en una mecedora, con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, el viento despeinaba algunos mechones sueltos de su trenza, su sonrisa era sincera y sus ojos mantenían el brillo especial que siempre la caracterizaba, había bajado la mirada por su cuerpo, sus pechos estaban más grandes así como su vientre, sentí mi corazón acelerarse cuando vi lo redondeado que estaba.

Esa noche desperté asustado, no entendía porque había soñado eso y tenía mucho miedo, no quería olvidar a Kate, ella siempre estaba conmigo, volví a recostarme en la cama pero fue en vano, no volví a dormir, cuando el cielo comenzó a aclarase y los tímidos rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar hacia mi habitación me levante, me di una larga ducha y comí como hace tiempo lo había hecho.

Trate de atrasar lo mas que pude mi llegada a la oficina pero fue inevitable, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron tome mi decisión.

Despedirla fue más duro de lo que había imaginado así también sentí un enorme peso en mi pecho, trate de evitar las reacciones de mi cuerpo, una vez había amado y no salió bien, ahora no podía darme el lujo de volver a sentir cariño por Isabella otra vez, ella era solo una simple secretaria, al igual que la incompetente que tenia buscando los archivos ahora, abrí de golpe los ojos y me pare de mi asiento, camine rápidamente hasta la puerta, la abrí rápidamente y me fije en mi secretaria, la muy perra no estaba en su puesto de trabajo, decidido salí a buscarla, recorrí los pasillos hasta que llegue a la cafetería, ahí estaba sentada comiéndose un pastel, la muy… moví mi cabeza y me senté a su lado.

– ¿Tiene hambre? –le pregunte.

Ella salto en su asiento y me miro.

–Sí. –respondió.

– ¿Qué hay de los archivos? –pregunte.

–Señor, no los encontré.

Juro que vi todo rojo, trate de no hacer nada pero fue inevitable que mis manos se convirtieran en puño y mi mandíbula se tensara.

–Entonces lamento informarle que esta despedida.

– ¿Qué? –ella pregunto en un grito.

–Lo que escucho, además en horario de trabajo no se come… puede tomarse la libertad de irse de mi empresa, tiene solo media hora… si no se ha ido subirán los de seguridad. –dije sin titubeos.

Me levante de la dura silla y fui rumbo a mi oficina, tome mis cosas y me marche a casa. Llegar ahí es cada día más imposible, me recuerda mucho a Isabella, ella sentada en el piano, ella en el escritorio, ella en mi cama. Solo fueron dos veces en la que piso este lugar pero su esencia no se marcho y dudo mucho que lo hiciera, me senté en el sillón y recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo, prendí la pantalla plana que tenía en la pared y busque las noticias.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos vi que eran las nueve de la noche, no sé qué pasaba conmigo pero estos días no hacía más que dormir, parecía una niñita.

Me levante y fui a mi habitación, me desnude dejando la ropa votada en el suelo y me dirigí al baño, no me moleste en regular el agua, solo me metí adentro y enjabone mi cuerpo. Cuando por fin salí de la ducha mire la hora e iban hacer las once de la noche, busque mi celular entre mi ropa y marque a Isabella.

– _¿Sí?_ –contesto con su voz tímida.

–Isabella… soy Edward. –hable rápidamente.

–_Oh, Señor Cullen_ —dijo sonando relajada–. _¿A qué debo su llamada?_ – pregunto.

—Llamaba para preguntar si se acordaba del nombre de la carpeta que contiene los archivos de Italia. Mi incompetente secretaria de ahora no sabe hacer nada y me tiene absolutamente tenso —dije nervioso.

—_La carpeta está en los documentos y dice: "Proyecto en Italia 1" _

—Muchas gracias… Espero que estés bien, Isabella. Adiós –corte la llamada.

Mi corazón bombeaba súper rápido y sentía mi respiración atorada. Me tire en la cama y tapándome con las sabanas me quede rápidamente dormido, el día había pasado súper lento y como cada noche me pare del sillón y fui a buscar mi cerveza al refrigerador, mi sorpresa fue mayor al darme cuenta que no tenía ninguna, tome las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí al supermercado más cercano que encontré.

No habían de la marca que yo tomaba pero si de unas parecidas y que no sabían tan mal, me fui hacia una cajera que estaba sola y puse las cerveza en la cinta, ella levanto su mirada y pude ver como sus pupilas se dilataban al ver que era yo, la evalué con la mirada llevaba un viejo delantal con el logo del supermercado, su cabello estaba del mismo largo y se veía hermosa.

– ¿Isabella? –pregunte sin poder creer que era ella.

–Ummh… Hola, Señor Cullen –saludo de manera cordial.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte como estúpido, era obvio lo que estaba haciendo.

–Trabajo. –respondió de igual manera.

Ella movió la cinta y al pasar el pack de cervezas por el escáner este hizo un ligero pitido.

–Pero tú eres secretaria. –insistí.

–Pues verá yo _era_ secretaria, me despidieron de mi antiguo trabajo. No vivo de aire y mi hermana tampoco. –eso que había dicho me había dolido más que una patada en mis partes nobles.

Me sentí culpable.

–Son 7 dólares. –dijo de manera seria.

Busque mi cartera y amablemente le pague, al salir del supermercado busque mi auto y deje las cervezas en el asiento trasero, cerré la puerta fuertemente y le di una patada a la rueda trasera.

Maldito seas Edward Cullen. La has hecho sufrir, ella está trabajando de cajera cuando podría estar a estas horas en su departamento, cenando con su hermana o simplemente leyendo, no estaría a estas horas exponiéndose al peligro de esta ciudad.

Me afirme en el auto y espere paciente a que saliera, cuando por fin la vi no la reconocí, ella vestía como una niña aun, llevaba unos vaqueros blancos y encima un abrigo, se veía tan tierna y no puede evitar susurrar su nombre.

Estaba furioso conmigo mismo por hacerla pasar por esto, me acerque a ella y la tome del antebrazo, ella iba a venir conmigo quisiera o no, ella desde ese momento me pertenecía.

Llame a su hermana mientras conducía por las calles desiertas e Isabella me reclamaba mi manera de conducir, yo no le temía a la muerte, jamás le había temido y tampoco me desagradaba la idea de morir, aunque jamás dejaría que algo malo le ocurriera a ella.

Al llegar a mi casa estacione el auto y la ayude a bajar. Trate de hacerla caminar conmigo pero no se movía.

–Coopera Isabella. –dije algo cabreado.

Sin embargo, ella no se movió.

La tome de las piernas y la eche a mi hombro como si fuera un saco de papas.

–No me hagas esto Edward Cullen. –siseo por lo bajo.

–Puedo hacerlo y voy a hacerlo. –la desafié.

Al llegar a la puerta pare un momento para buscar las llaves, al abrirla Isabella se removió en mi hombro.

–Tranquila. –susurre.

–No soy una perra a la cual puedas darles órdenes Edward. –ella peleo aun mas, trato de bajarse de mi hombro pero no lo permití.

Subí las escaleras casi corriendo hasta llegar a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con llave y la baje de mi hombro.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres? –pregunto gritando, se acerco a mi e intento golpear mi pecho con sus pequeñas manos.

–Isabella…

Ella fijo su vista en mi, lentamente retrocedió y se sentó en la cama.

–Quiero irme Edward, nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer juntos…

–Tenemos que hablar. –me acerque a ella y me arrodille, busque su mirada y sus ojos estaban brillantes.

– ¿De qué?

Su pregunta me hizo pensar que era más ingenua de lo que yo creía, ella a pesar de ser una mujer adulta aun racionaba como un ser inocente.

–De nosotros.

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos y miro por encima de mi cabeza.

– ¿Es que aun hay un nosotros? –pregunto sorprendida.

–Creo que sí.

Ella asintió y nuevamente rehuyó mi mirada para después levantarse de la cama.

–Me tengo que ir. –se dirigió a la puerta y al mover la manilla se encontró que esta estaba cerrada con llave. –Abre. –ordeno.

–No lo hare. –me acosté en la cama y puse mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

–Por favor… me tengo que ir, mañana tengo turno temprano en el supermercado y además tengo una hermana pequeña.

No me gusto lo que me dijo, yo no quería que era se expusiera de esa manera, donde los clientes no eran para nada amigables, donde hiciera algo que no le gustaba, ella tenía que estar cómoda y sobre todo tenía que cuidar de su hermana… sé que no estaba haciendo del todo bien dejándola encerrada aquí conmigo, se que ella tenía que estar en este momento cuidando a su hermana y no aquí conmigo… pero, yo soy egoísta y no la dejaría marchar esta noche.

–Quédate conmigo. –rogué.

Esto que había comenzado a sentir desde hace algunas semanas me tenia atormentado, no sabía qué hacer ni que sentir verdaderamente, solo sabía que a su lado me comenzaba a sentir bien, a salvo y en paz, no se acercaba a lo que sentí por Kate, pero estaba seguro que con ella a mi lado las cosas iban a mejorar.

–Edward…

-No te quiero solo por hoy, ven aquí conmigo, con Irina… solo te quiero aquí conmigo… por favor…

* * *

Hola, **HAPPY NEW YEAR**... chicas este capitulo esta sin betear... tratare de conseguir una beta lo mas rápido posible para que así la lectura sea mejor.

Muchas gracias por los rr, me emociona leerlos, a las chicas que me dejaron su comentario y en el iba su correo traten de hacerlo por separado ya que ff los borra Ej: **qaniqui_sweet hotmail . com **para poder contestarles... :)

fics-de-caniqui . blogspot . com

Saludos. :)


	4. Nota

_Sé que muchas se preguntan dónde estoy y que me ha pasado. Bueno tengo que pedir perdón por no actualizar, se que muchas me han preguntado qué voy a hacer o que me pasa._

_Tengo problemas personales que son graves, mi salud está en juego y no me quiero descuidar mucho, he estado escribiendo algunas cosillas y espero tener lo más pronto posible los capítulos que les debo._

_Espero me puedan comprender, espero que estén muy bien, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._

_Saludos _

_Caniqui._

_05 - Mayo - 2013_


End file.
